Dead is Dead
by RaSoul
Summary: The liars just receive their first mysterious text, but Emily doesn't give it the time a day. She's more interested in the New girl that just moved into Allison's new home. Emily meets Maya, and finds out the girl might be related to the text. But Emily dismisses the signs as Maya traps her mind in a new world of pleasure.


We stare at our phones like they are the crypt. We just buried that bitch. There ain't no way she vampired herself just so she could fuck with our phones. This shit ain't real.

"I'm out," I say to Hanna, the uncoordinated fashionista, Spencer, the rich kid vested dresser, and Aria, the boutique tailored housewife. "Ghost, don't know these lips."

Spencer's face drops to a mamma glare. I shrug, her cute Einstein ass has, Clueless, and Casket Robber to boss around. If she want it she can get it, but seeing that her and Toby be face licking, she doesn't have anything to offer that'll reduce me to a puppet. It's not like we're all that cool anymore, anyway. Nor do they know about the direction I swing.

"This is serious, Emily," Spencer shouts at my wobbling behind. I, sayonara, her with a flick of my hand and work it down streets of Rosewood, eyeing a man in a sharp black suit as he heads towards my associates.

Care I should, but care I don't; not when there is activity in that ratchet's house. Tendrils of old tears work my memory, and I can't have it. Alison means nothing to me, nothing. She was a coward, a petty bitch, who peeled the heart I gave her. Naw, love has flown.

But when I look at her house, and see images of us on her bed, a heady heaviness forces me to lean on the brick wall. Damn, that bitch still owns me.

"Hey, gurl, u good?" A voice rich with promise tugs my life strings. I look up, into brown eyes brimmin' with a simmering violence. Her face is round, vivacious, perfectly tailored, for the flavour of day. She's clad in a red and black bandana that's under a Chicago bulls hat. Her hands rest in her black and red stenciled jeans. Fine ass, completes her lasso with a plain red beater, showcasing mountain muscles and never ending tattoos. My tongue swells. No words come out. "Need somethin', my old G, got somethin' in the crib fo' u."

Tears, tears of sanctimony and praise flood my eyes. God, u exist. Thank you, thank you, lordy thank you. Finally, a hood stud in Rosewood. I can speak uncensored.

"Come on, beautiful, it's good, promise u, wateva it be, I got chu'," she says flattening her hands on her chest. "Share yo' pain." Cells, vessels, tessels, muscles, tissues, all that science shit melts leaving only my revived heart.

"Emily," I finally say. "I'm Emily Fields." She's last name material

She squints, smiles, but never looks away. "Real talk?" She asks, as I drool over her dimples.

I flick my hand in the air. "My parental units were on some, 'you gonna be a CEO one day,'" I make the quoting symbol in the air. "So they gave me an acceptable name."

She laughs, I quiver. Damn, she got some physics type attraction going on. I keep getting closer without even moving. "Yea, I feel dem. Good lookin' tho," she looks down. "That ain't seen a lot." Did she just tell me off? "Maya, Maya St. Germain."

I point to the house. "Settled in?"

"Dat obvious, I'm da new kid?" She asks.

I snort, loud. Oh, how I wish the dirt would rain on me. I can't look at her. "Um, u stick out believe me, but it's not that," I say as my eyes slowly take in Alison's house. "I knew the bitch that lived there."

Maya's hands dig deeper into her pockets as she turns to look at the house. "You loved her," she says.

"What?" I almost snap, then calm. "It ain't even like that, we were cool. Close. She got me when no one else did." I lean on the black gate.

"Who you convincin'?" Maya asks. She lifts her hands up and points behind her. "When u done frontin' come find me at that coffee shop." She begins backing away. "Ain't no one got nothin' bad to say 'bout the dead 'ccept a loved one."

Maya turns away taking her physics chain with her. My chest heaves. That's twice in a matter of minutes I've been snapped into place. A grin widens my face. I'm in love with blunt.

"Emily, we need to talk," Spencer screams from down the street. Oh, hell no, not right now. Not when the buzz from cloud high just walked into my life and told me to get corrected.

I take off down the street. This is the time I need to have textbooks on deck. Toss one at her and I'd be safe for at least ten minutes; bitch be on some speed reading team.

By the time I reach the cafe Maya is ordering. I walk up to her. "Hello," she says in perfect English. I pause. "May I have a large black coffee?"

"Anything in it?" The brewster asks.

"No, black is perfect," Maya answers with the tone of an entirely different person.

I come up to her. "You a spy?" I ask her.

Maya turns, gives me a half smirk, and grabs her coffee. "Thank you," she says to the lady before walking into the private room with the sofa. She plops down on it, spreads her legs, and stares at me. "Life be a game, I play it."

"What?" I ask.

She points out to the people in the cafe. "They speak a certain language, so I speak it; but dat ain't what I ingrained in." She takes a sip of her coffee, laid back and cool. "They don't speak my street, so when shit pop off, I can speak what they can't decipher; and be gone before they figure out my cipher."

Paranoid? Why? And who is they? I remember the text. Could it be a coincidence that Maya rolls up into this town the same day the dead reappears on electronics. "Is something about to pop off?"

She stares at me. "You tell me."

See. Now this shit right here is for the ever loving birds. Nope, dead is dead. And new is new. Maya is just a new girl in town, I'm not interested in her past, or any Femme Nikita shit, she's just future. "What you into Maya?" I ask changing the subject. "What do you do for fun?"

_"Sex," Maya sits up. "I beat it up on the regular."_

_Stunned, does not even define the state of immobility I'm in. My mouth opens and closes, as her eyes mold into mine._

_Rockets of electricity waves my blood until it begs for more. I don't know what to do, but I need to save face. So I swallow hard. "You gotta a type?" Is the only question I can think of._

_Maya puts down her cup. Her muscles flex as I give into the pulse pounding my woman to life. "Yea," she says as I settle back in the sofa chair with thoughts of scandalous trouble dominating my mind. "There be a particular lady dat command my time." She slowly gets up, "See," her strong hands rest on my arm chair as she leans in. "These women fuck my mind while fucking me," her lips grace my neck with barely a whisper causing me to bulk in elicit need. "De, take a touch," her hand slithers over my navel, bringing about heat that spells pleasure. "And spin it into an image." Heart beats, pump my blood to a heady rise as Maya's voice falters away and my mind spirals to desires of her hand roaming lower and lower, only to rise and fall in focused precision._

_A kiss so tender, unleashes a feast in my center. I rock, she pumps her master hand, tensions flair, muscles tighten. I flex, cramp, squirm, pound; we pound, forever near, heighten, increase, the tempo says beat, we careen in our isolated dream._

_My eyes open only to realize that Maya's hand never left my stomach. The high is so fine that I'm too sedated to jump in fear. "What was that?" I ask vibrating on replay._

_Maya laughs. "Who betta' to fuck you than you?" She says kissing my neck sending bolts of renewal down to the source, my hips bulk to her. "Couple what you see with what I got, then, bay, u on dat next level sex."_

_"You a witch," I ask still trying to get her hand on my eager greed._

_She laughs. Even that vibrates a wave of mind pornography. "Naw gurl, it be like readin' a book," she says again only touching me just enough to picture where I want her to go. "I give you just enough to let yo' mind conjure dat perfect direction, let yo moans or hands guide your pressure, den I ride, we ride, to the end."_

_Fog of electricity tunnels my vision only to her. Damn, I'm fixed. I jump her lips, only to fall deeper when the normal hot wetness concedes to fire burning madness. I devour the rawness of manifesting my perfect kiss._

"Emily!" I'm zapped out of the thrall to find myself on top of Maya holding the sides of her face for dear life. She grins, lowers her head to the floor, and places her hands behind her head. "Emily!"

Hana calls me again. "You have a boyfriend."

Maya laughs. "Not anymore."

My mind is on scramble but some how I stumble to my feet. Aria can't stop smiling, Spencer just looks stern, and Hana looks so damned confused, I feel like I need to get a manual. I shrug. "She put a spell on me." I kick Maya as she continues to laugh. "What do you want? I'm busy."

"That you are." Aria says. Putting her on blast nearly slips off my tongue, but I let it go, this buzz will not be destroyed.

Spencer finally pushes through. "We got another text," she says. "Check your phone."

I groan, but grab my bag, and pull out my Galaxy. The text in my inbox freezes my blood. Maya and Emily sitting in a tree, for now. Ding Dong bitch, this is a wake-up call. You owe me a life. A

"I told you," Spencer says. "We gotta do something."

Maya's on her feet. "What?"

Nope, she is not going to be a part of this bullshit. "Nothing," I say looking at her. "Look, I gotta go, but put your number in here. I'll hit you up later." I get closer to her. "Then you can tell me who taught you the new level."

Maya's fingers stop moving and she hands the phone back to me. "I'll find you," she says and hurries away.

We stare after her. I look at my phone to see her number is incomplete. Alright, this day has me all fucked up. Maya isn't getting away that easily nor is the grave going to disrupt my function.

I dial a number and head towards the door. "Emily?" Spencer's grating voice calls. "We need to talk."

"Talk is dead," I say heading towards my car.

A deep voice sounds. "Whad up?" My cousin answers.

"Ray, I need to catch a ho,"

He chuckles. "You know where I be."

We hang up as I open my car door. They all hop in. "What's the plan?" Hana asks.

I say nothing and pull away. If Allison is suddenly back from her disappearing act, then she waited too long to try her charm. I had a year to mend, to regroup, and the only thing that matters is Maya St. Germain. Allison wanted to be dead, I'm going to make sure her wish comes true. "Threaten me, and stomped you'll be, seven feet under for good measure," I say.

"You don't mean that," Hana says.

I look into the rear view mirror at her large loving eyes. "Know about the new level sex?" I ask her.

"No," she says. I laugh. And let it go. No need to tease her confusion.

Our phones beep. Spencer reads out loud. "Come and get me bitches, if you dare. A"

I bite my tongue, pop my jaw, and press on the accelerator with blood full of vengeance. Mama didn't raise no chump.


End file.
